Systems, in particular, control systems, of the type mentioned in the introductory part are known from the prior art in a variety of embodiments that are constructed from a plurality of electronic modules in a modular fashion. The modular design of these systems offers the option of an application specific configuration, because a plurality of electronic modules can be assembled individually, in order to make the desired functionalities available to the system. Examples of such electronic modules, from which control systems with totally different functionalities can be constructed, are, among others, control modules, interface modules, field bus controllers, field bus couplers, input modules that can receive and, optionally, process input signals of one or more sensors, output modules that can emit output signals to one or more actuators connected to the electronic modules, or also combined input and output modules (so-called I/O modules).
Each of the electronic modules, from which the system is constructed, comprises a carrier rail housing that is designed such that it can be interlocked with a carrier rail, in particular, a DIN rail. The carrier rail in turn can be housed inside a switch cabinet. As a result, the electronic modules of the system can be interlocked side by side on the carrier rail. In order to enable communication between the electronic modules, the electronic modules can be connected to one another in pairs by a bus connector. Furthermore, it is possible to provide the electronic modules with an electric supply voltage via the bus connectors.
In the case of the carrier rail housings known from the prior art, a variety of fixing concepts for fixing the carrier rail housings on the carrier rail, on the one hand, and for fixing the bus connectors on the electronic modules, on the other hand, are used, so that the mounting process of the bus connectors and the mounting process of the carrier rail housings on the carrier rail are relatively complex.